


thunderbirds:lightspeed rescue

by pokeranger21



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, POWER RANGERS AU, just for fun, not realted to my other thunderbirds/power ranger au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: An imaging if the tracy boys became power rangers to defend Marinier bay from the demons. this is just a quick story idea for episodes 11-13 TAG verse
Kudos: 6





	1. From deep in the shadows

It had been a few months since Scott and his brothers along with their adopted sister Kayo had become power rangers, he was well aware of the previous teams that had come before them and their legacy, but he only focused on fighting the demons that were trying to revive their boss; the Hood and stop them from trying to take over the world. At first he wasn't sure about becoming one of the coloured superheroes, but after witnessing how evil the demons were they made a promise. A promise to defeat the demons, no matter what.

At the moment the team were relaxing in the base after a failed testing of the new Titanium Morpher "man" Virgil said and leaned back in his chair "too bad the Morpher didn't work, we really could have used it"

"agreed," John said not looking up from the book he was reading

"yeah, the demons are getting harder" Kayo agreed but before they could relax any more they were suddenly called to an attack by Havoc, one of the demon generals. They quickly morphed and ran to the rovers and drove off, when they arrived they saw Havoc; one of the three demon generals standing in the middle of the Wearhouse with about a dozen battlings which were quickly destroyed.

"Havoc, you're going down!" Scott yelled at her and getting into a fighting stance, but Havoc simply laughed

"This is a moment I've been waiting for. The moment you met your match!" Suddenly a portal opened above her causing the Wearhouse to shake and the rangers fell on their feet and a figure landed on the floor next to Havoc. The light died down to reveal a figure clad in a silver suit with gold lining with a 'V' shaped visor.

Back at the base the captain aka Jeff Tracy stared at the screen "Titanium ranger?" he whispered before running to his office and opening the safe where the Titanium Morpher should be, instead, it was empty. He closed the safe and ran back to the control room

"It can't be," Scott said as he shakily got to his feet "no one had access to the Morpher"

"Who are you?" Alan demanded

"you're worst nightmare" the Titanium ranger growled before slowly advancing towards them

"Stop right there!" Kayo demanded

"We don't want any trouble" Virgil added

"too bad" the Titanium ranger growled before summoning a silver power gun and fired at them, the Rangers fell back groaning in pain. Havoc gasped in delight at the power as she watched the Titanium ranger fight the rangers head-on, easily deflecting and dodging their attacks before launching his own, the rangers quickly escaped the warehouse and found an empty building site.

"Rescue bird!" Scott called into his morpher and soon a large purple crossbow landing in their arms and they took aim at the Titanium ranger "stop right there!" Scott demanded but the Titanium ranger simply extended his gun to make a silver axe "I warned you!" Scott said before firing the weapon, but to their surprise, the Titanium ranger simply absorbed the attack with his axe before firing it back at them.

Back at the base, Jeff watched anxiously as his sons withered on the ground in pain "sir" he turned around to see their top scientist Brains talking to him "y-y-you should o-order a retreat or e-else he'll destroy t-t-them" Jeff nodded and gave the order to retreat, which the others complied to and shakily ran away. The Titanium ranger watched them run but turned around when he saw that The Mechanic; the top general of the demon army was standing behind him.

"Excellent work, I knew you would make an excellent addition to our team, now the rangers don't stand a chance!"

Meanwhile, the Rangers managed to get back to their base safely and were getting their injuries treated

"I don't get it, dad, how did the demon get their hands on the Titanium morpher?" Alan asked

"I don't know, but someone must have given it to them as they opened my safe with a key" Jeff replied

"maybe it was someone from the base?" Kayo suggested

"I think the most important question is who is behind the mask?" John wondered

"John's right, the demons can't morph, can they?" Scott wondered

"no" Virgil answered "when I was building the morphers with Brains we made sure that only humans could use them. It's most likely the demons have a person behind that mask"

"But who?" with the question left unanswered the rangers went to rest up as they wouldn't know when the demons would strike next.

Back in the underworld The Mechanic and the other generals celebrated their victory over the rangers.

"if only we could have seen their faces!" Fuse; the second demon general said

"ha! they didn't stand a chance! The Hood will be extremely happy" Havoc laughed

"yes, and now that you've mastered the Titanium powers use them to destroy the rangers!" The Mechanic ordered the unmorphed Titanium ranger who nodded and left. The next day the rangers scouted the city for any sign of the Titanium ranger.

"Any luck guys?" Scott asked through his morpher from where he was downtown

"nothing" Alan called from in front of city hall

"where could he be?" Virgil wondered as he and John walked through the plaza

"hang on guys!" Kayo called from a bridge "I see something. Head towards the main square!" after getting confirmations she made her way there to find the Titanium ranger morphed.

"about time you showed up," he said as Kayo was joined by the others

"enough, Titanium ranger! we're taking you down!" Scott yelled "ready?"

"ready"

"lightspeed rescue!" the siblings along with Kayo morphed into the red, blue, green, yellow and black rangers and faced off against the Titanium ranger, but had very little success. Back at the base Jeff watched as his sons and adopted daughter were badly beaten by the Titanium ranger.

"Brains, are those new weapons ready?" he asked

"y-yes, but they n-need t-to be tested" Brains stutted holding 5 long sticks with a small dagger at the end in his hands

"We don't have time Brains, if we don't help them soon then who knows what the Titanium ranger will do"

"FAB" Brains said before quickly patching a link to the rangers. "Scott"

"Brains?"

"l-listen, I have a weapon t-t-that may help you. J-Just call for the V-lancers"

"FAB" Scott then turned to his fallen siblings "you guys got that?"

"FAB" they responded as they shakily stood up "V-launchers!" soon the 5 sticks appeared in their hands

"huh, it doesn't matter how many weapons you have, I will defeat you!" the Titanium ranger declared as he readied his axe, the rangers charged towards him and had the upper hand with their new weapons knocking him back.

"sweet! these rock!" Alan said happily

"let's activate blaster mode!" Virgil said and the rangers entered the V-launchers and took aim at the Titanium ranger

"ready? Fire!" Scott called and they all launched the attack which sent the Titanium ranger flying back

"Alright!" Kayo called as they saw the Titanium ranger lying on the floor, but to their surprise, the Titanium ranger shakily got back up

"impossible, no one could have survived that!" John yelled in disbelief, the Titanium ranger faced them and they could see that the explosion and caused his visor to go down as they could see his eyes. But surprisingly Scott, Virgil, John and Jeff recognized the amber eyes that stared at them with hatred.

"That's-That's impossible" John whispered

"It can't be" Virgil slumped to his knees, Kayo and Alan stared at them in confusion

"d-dad?" Scott called his father who was also having a hard time believing it

"fall back" he ordered, Scott nodded and turned to his team

"retreat" he said, Alan and Kayo's heads turned to him

"what?! Scott, we have him!" Alan protested pointing at the Titanium ranger who was slowly walking towards them, each step was obviously causing him a lot of pain.

"Retreat. Commander's orders." Scott said firmly as he grabbed Virgil's arm and pulled him up, both Alan and Kayo reluctantly grabbed John and followed Scott back to base as the Titanium ranger stared after them, before closing his visor.

"dad, what were you thinking, we had the Titanium ranger!" Alan yelled at his father as his older sibling slumped down into seats, Jeff didn't reply and continued to stare at the screens in front of him showing the Titanium rangers eyes.

"why commander?" Kayo asked him and Jeff slowly turned around

"because he is my son. Gordon"


	2. Truth revealed part 1

"what?! but how? You told us he died in that car crash!" Alan examined

"he didn't," Jeff said grimly and turned towards his elder sons "I didn't tell you the whole story"

"well?" John said raising an eyebrow at him

*flashback*

Jeff carefully drove the car along the slippery road, it was late and he had taken his sons to the fair along with their grandma, however, it was past his youngest sons bedtime and he decided to take them home while the older ones stayed back to watch the fireworks, not that they'll be one as it was raining. Both Alan and Gordon were playing with their new rocket and submarine at the back, Jeff glanced back for a second, and saw them happily playing but frowned when he noticed their seatbelts were off. Before he could scold them he heard honking and saw a truck heading towards them, he quickly swerved to the right to avoid it but as the road was slippery he went too far and went through the railing, he quickly leaned back and grabbed his sons and tumbled out of the car.

He managed to grab a root and the side with Alan in his other arm and Gordon hanging to his leg he watched as the car fell to the ground and exploded, the explosion shook him and to his horror Gordon slipped down his leg and grabbed on to his shoe.

"dad, please help me!" Gordon cried

"Just hold on squid, just hold on!" Jeff begged

"dad, please help me! Dad, I'm slipping!" Gordon cried again

"No! No! just, just hang on Gordon, please!" Jeff begged

"I can't, I'm slipping!" Gordon cried again and to Jeff's horror, he could slowly feel his shoe starting to slide off

"Gordon!"

"daddy, I'm scared!" Alan cried

Help! Somebody please help!" Jeff cried and he felt his hand slipping from the branch, suddenly a strange glow appeared in front of Jeff and it revealed to be The Mechanic

"I can help," he said,

"go away!"

"but if I save his life he belongs to me!"

"dad!" Jeff looked down and Gordon's begging face and harden his expression

"never!"

"The choice is yours," The Mechanic said and disappeared

"I'm slipping!" Gordon cried again, more despite

"no!"

"DAD!" Gordon cried out as Jeff's shoe slipped off completely and Gordon began to fall towards the burning debris of the car

"GORDON!" Jeff cried in tears as he watched his son get closer to the ground "SAVE HIM!" he cried to The Mechanic, feeling a contraction of guilt in his throat as he watched the demon fly towards his son and catch him just inches from the fire, he then floated up to Jeff with a sleeping Gordon in his arms, he chuckled evilly and he gently stroked Gordon's head.

"please, I'll do anything. Just let me have my son!" Jeff begged

"you will not see your son until his twentieth birthday. He is mine now!" with that The Mechanic disappeared along with Gordon

"NO!" Jeff cried, clutching tighter to the branch above him and Alan, a few minutes later he heard the sound of sirens and heard people talking into a radio, soon a young man wearing a fireman's jacket was being gently lowered to him by a cable.

"sir, are you alright?" the fireman asked him

"my son" Jeff whispered, looking down and the fireman winced in sympathy

"sir, I'm sorry, but we're going to pull you two up. Can I take your oth-son?" the fireman said and Jeff was reluctant at first, the encounter with The Mechanic still fresh in his mind, but he could feel the root bending further and he handed the crying Alan to the fireman.

"Don't worry sir, I'll come right back," the fireman said and pulled the string twice and was slowly pulled up, Jeff then grabbed the branch with both hands and waited for his turn. Soon he and Alan were escorted to the hospital and were treated for shock and Jeff gave his statements to the police, leaving out the part with The Mechanic and telling them that Gordon had died in the inferno, soon his mom and other sons arrived and he told them the same story, there were no dry tears that night.

*end flashback*

"Gordon's twentieth birthday? That was 3 days ago" John said quietly

"all this time," Scott said, his voice trembling, he slowly clenched his fists "you lied to us for 14 years!"

"I know, believe me, I would have died a thousand times if it meant Gordon was never taken," Jeff said sadly

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Virgil said with his voice shaking

"I wanted to for so many years, but would you have believed me?"

The brothers stayed silent at that question and Scott sighed heavily

"to this day I still wonder if I made the right choice"

"you didn't have much of a choice father," Virgil said

"Alright, this changes things. If Gordon goes out we won't fight him" Scott declared

"What?! But Scott..." Kayo started to protest but Scott stopped her

"I know Kayo, but this is our brother and even though he tried to kill us it's not his fault. It's the demons" Kayo sighed and nodded

"alright"

"thank you," Jeff said before walking out the door, Alan waited until he was sure he was gone before turning to his elder brothers

"what was Gordon like? I barely remember him"

"well, he was a bit of a prankster" Virgil started but was interrupted by John chuckling

"a bit of a prankster? That's an understatement. Remember when he changed the time of our alarm clocks to make you think you were late for school and ended up going there super early?"

"don't remind me" Virgil groaned "I still get a headache from it, but he was also caring, he took a great deal about caring for you Alan"

"really?" Alan asked intrigued

"oh yeah, he was super excited to be an elder brother, 'I can finally have a partner in crime' was what he said," Scott said with a fond smile

"oh yeah, you got into so much trouble together you would have thought you were twins!" Virgil added

"We used to call you the terrible two!" Scott, Virgil, and John laughed at the last comment but Alan sat back thinking, unlike his brothers, he didn't have any memories of Gordon or his mother as she had died in an avalanche when he was 3.

"Hey, you alright?" Kayo asked him quietly and he turned to her

"Yeah, I don't really know much about Gordon except that he's 13 months older than me, we barely talk about him," Alan said to her and she nodded in understanding "Kayo..."

"Yes?"

"...Do...Do you think that's there's any way to get Gordon back?"

"I don't know Alan, he's been living with the demons practically his whole life and the demons have probably lying to him the whole time, but I know if anyone can convince him, it's you." Alan gave her a small smile before turning back to his brothers' stories.

Back in the underworld, The Mechanic was telling Gordon the same story, except it was full of lies

"your father was going to let you die," The Mechanic said as Havoc and Fuse watched on "he didn't care, it was I The Mechanic who saved you that fateful night, you remember don't you?" he placed one of his scaly hand on Gordon's shoulder; who was currently sitting on his stone alter

"I remember," Gordon said, he did remember falling and being saved by The Mechanic and now he had the chance to destroy his father.

"It was his youngest son that he loved, not you. You, he tossed away like trash!" to The Mechanic's delight he saw that Gordon's fists were clenched in anger "and all these years, it is you who have suffered!"

Gordon slowly stood up and faced The Mechanic "it's time to repay him," he said, his eyes full of anger, he made way to walk out but The Mechanic held up his hand to stop him

"patience my warrior, you will have the chance to destroy your father. All in good time"

The next day Scott wondered through the underwater base, at first he questioned why their base was underwater but later learned that demons could not touch the water as it was 'pure' and therefore was the safest place, he went to find his father but could not find him anywhere.

"hey Krayno, have you seen my father?" he asked the head of security and Kayo's father

"I'm afraid not Scott," Krayno said, Scott thanked him and continued to search the base for his father, he eventually arrived at the main control room where he found the rest of his family

"Hey, have you seen father?" he asked them

"Actually, we were about to ask you that," Virgil said

"so no-one has seen him?" Scott said, getting worried

"I'm sure he'll turn up Scott" Kayo treasured him, but Scott felt deed flowing through his body.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Marina bay, Gordon clad in the Titanium ranger suit looked out towards the city and brought down his visor, wincing at the bright sun. Having grown up in the underworld he was having trouble adjusting to the surface, he looked down at the picture he had taken when he stole the Titanium morpher, it was a family photo of 'his family'. Scott, Virgil, and John were with him at the front while Alan was sitting on Jeff's shoulders and they were all smiling.

"you were no father of mine and you're going to regret it," Gordon said, bringing his visor up and crushing the photo before dropping it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so yes Krayno is still Kayo's father but due to living with them for so long, the Tracy's see kayo as a sister.
> 
> and as for the demons, even though they are evil they didn't break their promise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but here we are. so as you guess this is based off power rangers: lightspeed rescue, most people don't like it but I find it ok. also this diverted me from editing my other power rangers story, but I will post it in the next week or so


End file.
